


MIB

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Eliot has a secret. Telling it backfires.<br/>Disclaimer: Just not mine. In any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIB

“Wait.” Hardison leaned forward. “Say that again. No, wait, don’t say it again. Let me picture it.” He closed his eyes, a huge, stupid grin spreading across his face. 

Eliot tightened his jaw, managing to grit out, “Yeah, laugh it up, Hardison.” 

Eyes popping open again, Hardison said, “Tell me you chased aliens.” 

“I did not chase aliens!”

“Why would he chase aliens?” Sophie asked, looking between the two men. 

“Hardison is referencing a comic book – movie – animated cartoon, _Men In Black_ , wherein Agents K and J are part of a secret military group protecting the world from aliens – and aliens from the world.” The fact that Nate knew what Hardison was giggling about made Eliot want to punch something. 

“Oh,” Sophie said, though no recognition seeped through. 

“Oh!” Parker, on the other hand, bounced in place. “I know that one!” 

“That’s my girl.” Hardison beamed at her proudly. 

“I didn’t chase aliens,” Eliot repeated, reining in his temper. “I scared stupid idiots who thought aliens existed.” He turned a narrow-eyed glare at Hardison. 

“Wait, no. You mean like the MIBs in _The X-Files_? Seriously?” Hardison slapped his hands on the table top. “That’s – that’s wild! The MIBs actually exist! Man, I’ve got to tell people!”

Nate scratched the side of his nose. “Now wait a minute, maybe you shouldn’t, Hardison. There could be a use for this sort of thing, after all.”

“Like Parker’s FBI identity,” Sophie guessed.

Nate pointed at her. “Exactly.” A smile curled his mouth. “In fact, I think we could make use of Eliot’s talents in this next job we have coming up.”

Eliot groaned. “I’m not having to deal with some nerdy kids at a science fiction convention again, am I?” 

“And what’s wrong with nerdy kids at sci-fi conventions?” Hardison asked. 

Parker grinned. “Do I get to be a MIB, too? I look good in black.” 

Shaking his head, Eliot said, “I need a drink before we do anything more with this.” 

“Make it a double,” Nate called as Eliot slid off his stool, heading for the bar. Yeah, like he didn’t expect it. What was he going to do, though, deny? He wasn’t in that business any more, and the information might come in handy. Besides, he did admit to himself, Parker did look really good in black.

**Author's Note:**

> For a Comment_Fic prompt: _Leverage, Eliot & team, Eliot used to be one of the infamous "men in black" (creepy intimidating version, not stupid movie version)_ from WendyR. Alas, it veered to the silly pretty quick.


End file.
